


For the pleasure

by orphan_account



Series: Of Alliances and other relationships [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because Drake deserved it, more than anyone else.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/X Drake
Series: Of Alliances and other relationships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	For the pleasure

“You good, big boy?” He didn’t really need an answer, Hawkins thought as he tightened the straw around Drake’s wrists, earning a whimper out of it. Curious, he tugged at it again – Drake’s snapped open and drool ran down his chin followed by a grunt, which went directly to the blonde’s groin. Hawkins lifted an eyebrow: and then they said straw was useless. Clearly, they didn’t know what Hawkins used it for.

We were saying: he didn’t need an answer at all, but it wouldn’t be bad to ask, would it? Drake was such a helpless romantic, a softie, that is, and Hawkins knew well what to say to make him melt in his hands.

“Y-yeah…” murmured Drake, eyes half-lidded with his head accommodated on the ripped pillow, with feathers entangled with some of his reddish locks. “I’m good, I’m fine, I’m good,” he stuttered while Hawkins propped himself onto his bigger frame, paying attention to press his soaked butthole right against the tip of Drake’s erected dick.

“Color?” Hawkins asked, moving his hips just enough to allow the tip to enter, hot and twitching. It was too easy for them to fit together, like an odd puzzle, but Hawkins supposed that was due to all the _practice_ they’ve made during their _duty_.

“Green. So fucking green!” Drake growled out, trying to move his hips further to urge the other man to keep moving.

Despite they certainly were not supposed to use fucking around, in a dirty basement, they were accustomed to this unexpected routine, hiding somewhere and blowing off some steam in their own way. Somewhere they were not supposed to go either.

Somewhere they’d got caught eventually.

Again.

“Don’t break him,” cooed Page from behind, leaned against the door of the little room to keep it closed, his pants already down to his ankles, corset sloppily laced. Then, the _pop_ of the bottle of lube getting opened – cold liquid slid onto the beast’s cock, then followed by the bottle fall on the floor with a _thud_ , “fuck.”

One of Page’s hands casually ran down his body, starting from his chest, going downwards to his abs and resting there, at the base of his dick. After a few squeezes, he decided to start moving, placing his thumb and index as to form a circle around his erection. Finally, he rewarded himself with a few strokes, eyes fixed on Hawkins back and that golden rain made of his hair. His white skin made of his body a perfect territory where to bite – it was like a delicious meal perfectly displayed and for him to take, for a start.

It was a misfortune that Drake only could touch the magician. It was a waste.

“If I break him, someone else will suffer,” a smile formed on Hawkins’ face. An evil pleasure of his, a promise – he’d never break someone as useful as Drake, he reminded himself. He’d never break Drake, not even for the One Piece itself. Non that much, at least. That is, he’d gladly make him cry under him, scratching his body made of muscle and pure strength. It was appealing, for a start. He’d never grow tired of Drake – it was perfection, unexplored territory for the most part of it.

Later, they’d have to discover how that splendid body reacted to bites, scratches, how the color would change if Hawkins would slightly pinch him – there were many things left to do to completely understand what Drake liked and whatnot. What could make him content and whatnot.

Luckily, Hawkins was a very patient man – there was no need to rush it. As long as they’d be safe and sound, they had all the time of their lives to explore their needs.

“Hawkins, please,” a whine came from under him, Drake was waiting for him, “please, blondie, I need it,” he slurred, raising his eyebrows in a deep frown.

Hawkins grimaced, and reached for Drake’s neck, pressing his thumbs against it, pressing and pressing as hard as he could before adding the other fingers, one by one, “Blondie, you said?”

Before Drake could say anything back, he was already gasping for air, biting his lips to release them when the pressure around his neck started to get unbearable. “Sir – please,” he mouthed, barely.

But that was enough for Hawkins to release some of the pressure and sink down onto Drake, without any trouble, fitting as perfectly as a glove. Surely, he was made for that dick – with a lewd squelch, he started bouncing on it as a thin line of precum and lube spilled at every jolt, the bed creaking under both men’s weight.

Eventually, they find their pace, with Hawkins’ hands always there, around the other neck, menacing him every now and then with some squeezes.

“I want to fuck you next, shit,” Page complained, “that idiot can’t do anything!”

The beast kept his rhythm, stroking his dick in a lazy motion, precum leaking from the pinkish tip. He couldn’t deny that watching Hawkins having his way with Drake wasn’t hot, though, he didn’t like the way Drake allowed the magician to play with him. He didn’t care about taking the situation in control – he didn’t care to impose himself on Hawkins. Drake just --- allowed Hawkins to do everything he wanted with him. The blonde chose the pace, he chose the restrains. That weakling of Hawkins was in charge. Always.

“I can fuck you so hard that you’ll forget your name,” he snarled, pressing his head against the door with a low thud. His dick kept twitching into his hand, against his calloused palm, ready to come soon, “I can fuck you all night long!”

Meanwhile, Drake whined under Hawkins, lifting his chest while growling back at Page’s invitation, “he’s mine!”

“You’re so good, Drake,” Hawkins obliged, filled with the other’s dick, “don’t listen to him,” he resumed, tilting his head as weakness started to overtake him. Then, his mouth dropped open, his breath grew ragged as he sped up his pace. He feels Drake’s muscles tensing under him while rocking his hips upwards to give Hawkins everything he could with those restrains – but he was a pirate, wasn’t he? Restrains were made to get destroyed. That is, that was what he did: he partially transformed his forearms to the point to break the straw and urged to grab Hawkins’ waist, just for the very pleasure to feel his body with his own hands, dipping his fingers into his love handles.

It would circinately leave unwanted marks all over the blonde’s body, but Drake didn’t mind ruining that precious skin: Hawkins was his, bruises were just one more way to keep everyone away from him. Moreover, there was always a chance that someone else would have to suffer for what he was doing, and it was not Hawkins.

When blood started dripping out the point where Drake was holding onto, Hawkins grinned: it was a thin line, curved upwards, before it broke due to his pink tongue sliding out to wet his lips.

Suddenly, Page cursed behind them.

“You fucking bastard,” he hissed while pain started to surface onto his skin, and some marks were slowly appearing, “I was so close!”

Right there, right when cum was almost there to spill out, the sudden pain prevented him from coming in his hand.

And Hawkins smiled, licking a drop of sweat descending onto his face from his temples, eyes focused on Drake panting and grunting, gritting his teeth before coming with a monstrous scream.

It wasn’t the first time that Hawkins decided to use his power that way.

It wasn’t the first time that Hawkins decided to deprive himself of his own pleasure to give it to Drake.

Because Drake deserved it, more than anyone else.

“You’re so good, Drake. You’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter: @cam3ulia


End file.
